Winter In Seoul
by candyjung
Summary: Sebulan bersama dan perasaan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan keduanya pun terbentuk secara alami. Namun tiba tiba semuanya berubah setelah salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan tidak mengingat kejadian sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. -Remake from Winter In Tokyo- [It's VKook/TaeKook. Taehyung. GS!Jungkook. BTS Fict]


**Winter In Seoul**

Author: candyjung

Main Cast:

Kim Taehyung (V) as Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook

 _ **Remake novel " Winter In Tokyo" by Ilana Tan**_

GS for uke(s)

 _ **Warning:**_

Typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya karna manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan.

STORY START!

 _ **Prolog**_

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Musim dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti ibu kota korea selatan, Seoul. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Jeon Jungkook mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan ramen yang berada di tangannya ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Jungkook terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut pendek dicat pirang yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Kim Seokjin, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jinnie Unnie" Jungkook mendesah sambil memegang dada. "Unnie membuatku terkejut setengah mati." Lanjutnya kesal.

Kim seokjin terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lebar "Kau terlalu gampang terkejut."

"Unnie kan tahu jika aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi" ujar jungkook.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata seokjin sambil menggandeng lengan Jungkook.

"Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang super besar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal.

"Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya." Ujar jungkook bangga.

Gadis manis yang memiliki gigi kelinci ini bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum yang terletak di kawasan elit gangnam dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Unnie mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Seokjin yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai." Lanjutnya.

Alis Seokjin terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Jungkook. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," dengusnya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar yes, no, thank you, I love you, i miss you. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami komik saja itu pun tidak semuanya."

Jungkook tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Unnie pulang terlambat?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh, Haejun pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya." Celotehnya kesal dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan ringan jungkook. Seokjin memang selalu begitu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri yang bernama heechul dan hankyung yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Kim. Kim Seokjin berumur 28 tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua dari pada Jungkook—dan bekerja sebagai seorang barista di cafe terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Kim Haejun, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Jungkook sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Jungkook pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek.

Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen jungkook selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Seoul.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan.

Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang orang yang menyenangkan dan jungkook sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Seokjin berbalik menghadap Jungkook. "Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?"

Mata Jungkook melebar. "Benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Jun melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk lagi. "Kata Haejun, orang itu datang sendirian dan langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Jungkook berkerut samar. "Bukankah Haejun pergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Seokjin menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Dia memang pergi kuliah, tapi Heechul ahjumma masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya. "Ahjumma juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke

Apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Ahjumma sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang." Lanjut seokjin dengat raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Begitu?" gumam Jungkook sambil merenung. "Mungkin Hankyung ahjussi tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Seokjin. "Kata Ahjumma, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Seokjin mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Jungkookie."

"Selamat malam." Jungkook melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Jungkook cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Heechul Ahjumma sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Jungkook menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Ah baiklah sepertinya berjaga jaga tidak papa

Karena penasaran, jungkook maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia

menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang.

Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Hankyung Ahjussi? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggunya malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Jungkook masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Jungkook mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Jungkook tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya gadis bermarga jeon itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita.

Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap terlihat acak acakan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Jungkook tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh

Kacau.

Jungkook juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Kim Taehyung terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak. Pelipisnya dari New York ke Seoul menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya jadi kurang fit. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat. Taehyung memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Taehyung. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Taehyung baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawal celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita.

Taehyung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan.

Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan kata yang tidak terlalu jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Taehyung. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri.

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Jungkook? Kaukah itu?"

"Jungkook unnie?"

"Haejun! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"kau tunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang memeriksa"

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Taehyung. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain seorang gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus mengacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek, lalu seorang pria paruh baya.

"Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?" tanya si wanita berambut pirang khawatir sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Jungkook itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, Seokjin unnie. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja.".

Si pemuda kurus membantu Jungkook berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan erat. Ia menatap Taehyung yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Jungkook Noona, apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Taehyung terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Haejun-ah" sela pria paruh baya yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. pria paruh baya itu menatap Taehyung dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Taehyung menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar "Nama saya Kim Taehyung. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Haejun tadi. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Taehyung melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan lalu berkata "Saya baru tiba di Seoul dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Jungkook. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si pria paruh baya kembali bertanya sambil memandang taehyung dan jungkook bergantian.

Perhatian Taehyung kembali terarah kepada Jungkook yang terlihat serba salah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. Kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi barusan.

"Ya ampun, Jungkook. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," ujar Seokjin sambil mengguncang lengan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Jungkook lirih sambil membungkukan badan beberapa kali, lalu melirik Taehyung sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Haejun sambil memandang Taehyung. "Namaku Kim Haejun dan ini kakakku, Kim Seokjin." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102" Seokjin menambahkan.

Taehyung membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Kim. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Hankyung ahjussi," si pria paruh baya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah." Tambahnya.

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Jungkook yang tetap diam. Jungkook tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap "Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Taehyung-ah" ujar Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kalinya Taehyung menginjakkan kaki kembali di Seoul setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Seoul adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Taehyung memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Jungkook berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember—tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Jungkook memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinganya.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," ia berbicara di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Jungkook sambil menyesap pelan kopinya.

Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Busan, Jungkook menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

"Yeoboseyo? ada apa haejun-ah?" tanya Jungkook begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Jungkook noona, punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Haejun di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Seokjin noona, aku, dan Taehyung hyung mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Haejun. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Hankyung Ahjussi dan Heehul Ahjumma." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Kim Taehyung, pikiran Jungkook langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya semacam penguntit atau tukang intip...

Hancur sudah reputasinya dimata lelaki itu.

"Noona?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Jungkook berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada adik dari kim seokjin itu. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? noona bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa" jawab jungkook setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara haejun terdengar agak kecewa.

"jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir jungkook langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya jungkook satusatunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Maaf, haejun-ah, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata jungkook cepat. "Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?" Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ketong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

Jungkook menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Jungkook terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

Jungkook tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat—dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya! Tubuhnya jadi kaku seketika.

Gadis itu menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Kenapa dirinya gampang sekali berfikiran yang tidak tidak? Ah kau tidak boleh begini terus terusan jeon jungkook.

ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku, batin jungkook. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Seoul.

Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya. Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook dikuntit. Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Jungkook lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAA"

_TBC/END?_

 **Hallo! Aku back dengan ff absurd aku dari salah satu novel fav aku HAHAHAHA gatau entah kesambet apa tiba tiba dapet ide buat ngeremake novel ini jadi otp kesayangan aku, pas aku baca ulang novelnya juga yang aku bayangin itu Vkook dan emang karakter mereka juga cocok. Jadilah hasil karya absurd ini HAHAHAHA. Oh iya kepikiran juga nanti bakal ada adegan ranjang nya gitu biar makin makin, pada setuju ga? Pasti pada setuju lah karna saya tau kalian semua itu mesum /tidak**

 **Sebagai readers yang baik jangan lupa kritik dan saran nya ditunggu^-^ see yaaa!~**


End file.
